Link's Legacy
by Crazysnakelover
Summary: Sequel to "A Hope for Tomorrow" Returning to Outset Island, Link and Tetra discover a horrible truth that leads them into another dangerous adventure. Join them as they learn piece by peice, the Hero of Times true story LinkxTetra
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to "A Hope for Tomorrow" you don't have to read that one to understand this one. They are two unrelated adventures. I have never played Phantom Hourglass, so this story will ignore the events of that game. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Zelda. **

Chapter One

* * *

"Link … Link where are you?" Tetra was down below deck looking around for her younger crew member. She had been in her room for the past couple of hours looking over her sea charts, she was starting to feel cabin fever come over her and decided to take a break to go and go see how Link was doing. For so long she had been denying the fact that she was falling in love with him and had finally faced the fact that is was true, but she was still afraid to tell him that. He didn't seem to be anywhere down below deck so she went back up to the deck to see if he was up there.

He wasn't anywhere in sight once she stepped outside, Senza was standing nearby so she asked him, "Do you know were Link is?"

Senza's eyes lifted skyward, "I think he fell asleep in the crow's nest," he replied.

Tetra's nodded thanks and turned to go climb up the ladder and find out for sure if that was where he was. She sure hoped it was true, once she reached the top of the ladder, her eyes peeked over the edge and sure enough a blonde haired boy in a green tunic was fast asleep on the floor. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she stared at him for a few seconds then climbed back down the ladder.

"Is he asleep?" Gonzo asked once Tetra feet hit the floor of the deck.

"Yes … thankfully, I was starting to worry about him, how longs had it been? Three days?" Tetra replied. Normally she would have never let him sleep in the crows nest, but a couple weeks ago Link developed a severe case of insomnia and was lucky to even get a few minutes of sleep at night. So when he was found sleeping now days, no one dared to disturb him.

Three months prior, after an unfortunate mishap, Link fell very ill when there was no land anywhere nearby. This was followed by a miracle; they somehow made it to Dragon Roost island when it was nowhere near where they were. That was the scariest thing Tetra had ever experienced. That was also when she started falling in love with Link. After his near death experience, Link decided that he wanted to head back to Outset to visit his grandmother and Aryll again before they set out to find a new Hyrule again. But since the wind was against them they were only just now starting to get close to the island.

In fact they would probably get there in the next couple of hours, so she was at a dilemma on wether she should wake Link up or not when they got closer. Obviously he would have wanted her to wake him up, but he had been getting so little sleep lately she was thinking about just waiting until he woke up before docking.

She didn't have to consider it much longer because she could hear Link starting to stir up in the crow's nest, which meant that he was waking up. Tetra stared up and watched the boy slowly stand up and climb down the ladder, "How was your nap Link?" Tetra asked once he reached the ground.

"Ok, I guess," Link replied with a yawn, he didn't look that good. His face was pale and sullen from lack of sleep, and he had huge bags under his eyes alone with very dark circles around them.

"How long did you sleep for?" Tetra asked.

"I'm not sure, I went up there a couple of hours ago to take over for Zuko. I don't remember when I fell asleep."

"Well, hopefully you got at least an hour of sleep. We're almost at Outset, I think I'm just seeing it come into site."

At hearing this, Links tired face brightened, and he ran over to the side of the ship staring off into the distance hoping to catch site of his home island. He could make out a speck way off in the distance, home. But as they slowly got closer, there was something different about it; there seem to be a dark cloud looming over it. Then is started to rain, by the time they got close enough to really see the island, it was certain that something was wrong. For one, the small island was completely destroyed; it looked like Greatfish Island after it was destroyed. Link felt like a large ice cube had just been dropped right into his stomach and chilled him to the bone. The only thing he could think of was his family.

The Hero of Winds couldn't even wait for them to dock, as soon as they got close enough that he knew he could swim to shore, he jumped out over the side of the boat and started swimming as fast as he could to the shore. Tetra called out to him as he did this, but he had fallen completely deaf toward her call, all he could think about was making sure his family was all right.

The rain seemed to pour harder as he reached the ruined island; he didn't stop to catch his breath, but ran through the island in search for any soul. All the houses on the island seemed to have been bombed or burned to the ground. He stopped in front of Orca and his brother's house, and his heart sank at the sight of it. Link continued on toward his house, the sight of his house made his heart stop. It looked like it had been bombed and whatever was left burned, all that was left was the floor and part of the porch. He walked right into the middle of the ruble and spotted a telescope. It was his sisters; her most prized possession that she took so much care to keep it nice, and it was lying on the ground scratch up and dented. The boy sank to his knees, gently grabbing a hold of the telescope and holding it close to his chest.

It was unnoticed that Tetra and the pirates had come ashore and were looking around in shock. Tetra lightly kicked a piece of ruble shaking her head, "What a mess," she stated.

She turned and noticed the way that Link was sitting on the ground, right where his house once stood and immediately became worried. She walked over toward where he was kneeling, and dropped to her knees beside him, wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulders, "I'm sorry," she said.

Link felt the stinging prickle of tears come to his eyes, and moved away from Tetra's embrace. He stood up still holding the telescope, and walked away from the pirate girl not wanting her to see his tears. He looking around at the ruble wondering what on earth happened here, and where was everyone.

Tetra stared in the opposite direction, wondering the same thing, and why there weren't any bodies around, "MISS TETRA BEHIND YOU!" Gonzo shouted.

Tetra turned around fast and screamed at the sight of a hideous monster that had the face of a hawk, and hoofed feet with a large body. It raised a long spear at her, ready to strike. She raised her hands up to shield her face, just as it was about to attack, a sword was shoved right through its stomach. The sword was pulled out and Tetra moved out of the way just as the monster fell forward revealing Link, who had his hero's sword that he received from Orca, in his hand.

"Thanks Link," Tetra said with a sigh of relief. Then she noticed that another one of those monsters was coming up behind Link, "Link watch out!" she screamed pointing behind him.

Link turned around and quickly blocked its attack with his sword. Tetra saw a Bokoblin coming towards them, and used hand to hand combated while Link fended off the unfamiliar monster. After a few minutes, Tetra heard a sickening pop and a torturous scream come from Link behind her. She swung around and saw Link kneeling on the ground, his face scrunched in agonizing pain while he clenched his arm tightly. This caused Tetra to become distracted long enough for the Bokoblin, to land a blow on her.

"OUCH!" She landed on the ground with blood draining from her shoulder. She looked back at Link and saw the monster he was fighting plunge his spear into his chest right above his diaphragm, "NO!"

Gonzo and Senza came up to them; Senza knocked back the Bokoblin while Gonzo knocked the monster away from Link. The boy's face was turning an unhealthy shade, while it seemed that the task of breathing had become very painful.

Link had never been in so much pain in his life, if felt like his right lung was shriveling up, and his left shoulder was in excruciating pain. He wished he would just pass out or die, it hurt so badly. He was barely aware of the fact that Gonzo lifted him up being careful of his shoulder and chest wound, and started heading back to the ship. Even though Tetra seemed relatively unharmed, she did not get up from the ground so Senza assumed that she was hurt and lifted her up also, and they were both carried back to the ship.

* * *

"Really Senza, I'm fine, you can put me down," Tetra insisted once they reached the ship.

Gonzo had already called for Nudge to come below deck and look at Link. Senza had finally set Tetra back on her feet, so she ran below deck after them. Gonzo was only just laying Link down on his bed as he ran into the room. Links face had started turning blue and his labored breathing seemed to have become worse.

Nudge gently pulled off Links green tunic, being vary careful of his shoulder that seemed to be dislocated, so that he was bare chested, and examined the boy's chest wound. Judging by Link's vital signs, he knew exactly what the problem was, "Tension pneumothorax," was all he said.

Both Tetra and Gonzo stared at him in shock, neither had ever heard Nudge use such a big word and seem to know what it meant. And the word seemed to completely foreign to them, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tetra asked.

"Collapsed lung, just shut up and get me anything that I could use to keep his wound open," he ordered which was a risky move considering that Tetra was the captain and the only one to give orders, but given the circumstances she let it pass.

It was very fortunate for them all that during Nudge's year in medical school, he mainly focused on lung conditions. Only he knew that he wrote a complete formal essay on tension pneumothorax, so he knew exactly how to treat it. Tetra managed to find a small lid from a bottle that was big enough to use. Nudge grabbed it from her and placed it right inside the stab wound. After a few seconds Link started breathing normally again, as his lung started to reinflate. Link seemed to relax a little, but his face still showed pain, which meant he was still hurting somewhere.

"His shoulder is dislocated, so we need to pop it back in," Nudge announced, "Gonzo lift him up and hold him still. Miss, if you are squeamish than I suggest looking away."

Normally Tetra wasn't squeamish at all, but something told her that she didn't want to watch this and looked at the opposite wall anyway. There was a few short seconds then she heard a small pop followed by a loud ear piercing screech from Link. Tetra just about jumped out of her clothes and turned around to find out which one of her crew members had murdered Link.

Link was doubled over on his bed with his eyes squeezed shut and a few tears leak from beneath his eyelids. What felt like a decade went by then Link fell limp against Gonzo and all the blood drained from his face. Nudge swore loudly, "He's going into shock."

"What do you mean?" Tetra asked clearly worried about her friend.

Nudge looked at her then did something that no other crew member would ever dare to do, "Miss, it would be best for you to leave for right now," he said then pushed her out of the room and closed the door in her face. For some reason Tetra wasn't offended by this, her thoughts were, if he could save Link that it didn't matter that Nudge was breaking rules.

Tetra walked back up to the deck, where everyone seemed to be waiting for someone to come up and explain what was going on. As soon as she stepped onto the deck, she was bombarded by questions.

"Is Link alright?"

"What happened?"

"Is Link dead?"

"Where's Gonzo and Nudge?"

Tetra just held up a hand, silencing them all, "I don't know if Links ok yet," she announced, it clearly showed that she was fighting the urge to cry.

The rest of the crew took this as a sign of not asking any question at the moment, and they all went about there business. The ship was in a tense silence while they waited for Gonzo and Nudge to come up with a progress report. Mako offered to clean and dress Tetra's wound while they waited. About an hour went by before the two of them emerged from below deck. Before they could be asked any questions, Nudge answered all the questions.

"The kid will be fine, he does have a broken rib, and is currently recovering from shock."

"Well at least he's sleeping," Niko pointed out.

* * *

**Yes I understand that it probably isn't a very good idea to fix a dislocated shoulder right after treating tension pneumothorax, but it's a story, and you can break rules with stories.**

**I decided that I'm going to attempt to update this story weekly, that is until I run out of chapter's, I have about half of the story written. Next chapter will be up next Friday don't forget to leave reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

Link had to spend the next few days in bed, he recovered perfectly fine from the tension pneumothorax according to Nudge, and his broken rib seemed to be healing fine. But it would still take a few weeks, and he had to be careful about his shoulder, because since it was already loose his shoulder could easily dislocate it again.

But what worried them the most was that Links spirit seemed to have died, along with his family. He was able to leave bed a couple days after the incident, but he never got up. Not only did his insomnia get worse, but he also refused to eat anything. It had been four days since he had last eaten anything, and add together his lack of sleep, he looked very sickly.

Finally Tetra decided it was time to go and have a talk with Link, otherwise he was going to die of grief. She walked below deck, with some stew that they had for lunch and some of Links favorite hard tack, to the room where the rest of the crew slept. As expected, Link was lying on his bed his face was very pale and his shadowed eyes were dull and lifeless. He was still shirtless, with his arm in a homemade sling, and his ribcage was wrapped tightly in adhesive tape, "Hey kid," Tetra greeted with a smile.

Links reply was just looking in the opposite direction, but Tetra was determined to get Link out of this depression he had gone in, "I brought you some lunch," she announced.

The same reaction came from Link. Tetra sighed in frustration, "Come on Link, it's your favorite, stew and hard tack."

When Link refused to reply again, Tetra put the food down and sat on the edge of his bed, helping the boy into a sitting position, "Link," she started in a soft voice, "You need to eat something or you'll get sick again, and remember what happened last time."

Links face seem to gloom over even more and he looking away from her trying to hide the tear forming in his eyes, "Link look at me," Tetra ordered not having any of this.

Link very slowly looked back at Tetra tears leaking from his blue eyes, "What do you think Aryll and your grandmother would say if they saw you like this?" Tetra asked after a few seconds of silence she continued, "You know what I think, I don't think that they're dead."

Link, who had looked down so he didn't have to keep eye contact with the blonde girl, suddenly looked up in surprise, "What do you mean?" he asked, it was the first time he said anything since they had been to Outset.

"Well think about it," Tetra said, "We didn't find there bodies, in fact we didn't see any bodies, and I doubt that any enemy that would do that to a island would take the time to bury dead bodies."

Links face brightened a little bit at hearing this, and realized that she had a good point. Tetra had to force herself not to sigh in relief when she saw Link smile a little, "There you see, now how do you to think there going to react if they found out you were moping around like this and not trying to save them," Tetra teased, "Now would you, please, _please_, eat something?"

Link smiled at her and took the bowl she offered. He started eating at a healthy pace, once he was halfway through the bowl he started eating some of the hard tack. Why Link loved the bland stuff so much was beyond her, it was very plain and dry with no taste at all. Maybe when you just try it, it's pretty good, but when that's all you eat for days on end while at sea it got very plain.

"So where are we headed?" Link asked breaking Tetra's thoughts.

Tetra almost laughed, "I'm not sure, we've been so worried about you that we were just sailing around randomly. I'll have to check the sea charts to find you where we are."

Link wolfed down the rest of the food in less than a minute, this defiantly relieved Tetra, "Are you still hungry?" she asked.

"A little, but I can wait for dinner," Link replied since dinner would be in about an hour, "Help me get my tunic on, I want to go up to the deck?"

Link took off his sling and set it aide, then Tetra helped him into his green shirt. He winced slightly against the pain of his cracked rib, "Where's my hat?" he asked after briefly looking around for it.

"Oh, it's right here," Tetra replied walking over to the laundry crate, digging through it briefly then coming back with is green pointed hat.

"Thanks," Link said while putting the hat over his blonde locks then the two walked back up from below deck.

The rest of the crew seemed surprised but at the same time relieved to see Link out of bed, "Hey swabbie, its good to see you on her feet again," Niko greeted cheerfully to him.

"Well, I figured that I couldn't mope around forever, especially when they still could be alive," Link replied.

"That's the attitude," Niko agreed.

"Just make sure you take it easy," Nudge added in, "If you're not careful you're going to start getting out of my line of work, I was only in medical school for one year."

"Thanks Nudge," Link said sarcastically. "So where are we Tetra?"

The Captain was already looking at the sea charts, "It looks like we're pretty close to the Forsaken Fortress," she announced.

"We should check it out," Mako suggested, "Maybe that guy Ganondorf is back, and he's the one that destroyed Outset, and he's hiding out again at the Forsaken Fortress."

"Yeah, let's do it, maybe Aryll and Grandmother is there," Link agreed.

They didn't arrive at the cursed isle until after dark, but was disappointed to find that it was as dead as when they last saw it. Link, Tetra and Zuko went out on Links boat, because it would be easier to get to the shore. The trio were just about to head back to the ship when Link noticed up in one of the rooms, a small flicker of light could be seen, as if someone had lit a small fire, "Tetra, look," Link pointed at the window, "Someone is here."

"And by the looks of it, they seem to be trying to go unnoticed," Tetra mused.

"Lets go check it out," Link said and started getting out of the boat.

"Wait Link," Tetra stopped him by putting a hand on his uninjured shoulder, "It might be dangerous, you should wait here. "Zuko and I will go."

"No way, it's my family, and I'm not just going to sit around while they could be in danger," Link insisted.

"But Link-" Tetra started.

"No! Zuko can watch the boat and we'll go check it out, besides I know my way around this island."

Tetra sighed in defeat, "Alright, lets go," she gave in and the two of them stepped out of the boat onto the concrete, "Just be careful," Tetra warned and pulled out her charm necklace and gave it to Zuko, "You watch us through this, if we run into any trouble then come up and get us."

"Aye," Zuko replied.

Link knew exactly where we needed to go, so it didn't take that long to get there. When the reached the large double doors where the light was, they could hear voices inside. But the voices were hushed and whispered. Link put his finger to his lips and shushed Tetra quiet before slowly pushing the door open just enough for them to squeeze through. They crawled through the opening staying low, while straining to listen to what they were saying.

"- to enter the Sacred Realm," a male voice growled softly.

"Yes that is true," a different male voice replied gruffly to he other voice, "But until we can get to the Temple of Time we must lay low here."

"How do we get to the Temple of Time, my Lord." the first voice asked.

"First we must find the sacred instrument, alone with the piece of the Triforce, then we must-" the second voice stopped mid sentence after Link gasped from shifted a little and his rib twinged in pain.

"What is it?" The first voiced whispered.

"I thought I heard something," the second voice replied.

Before Link and Tetra even had a chance of run or hide, footsteps were heard coming closer to them, and a very large man as big at Ganondorf but not the same guy, came into view, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" They recognized him as the second voice.

The first voice came into view, and was shown as a very strange creature that looked like a bull standing on two feet, "Who is it?" he asked.

"I have found two intruding eavesdroppers over here," the large man replied, "You two should know that little children who eavesdrop are also punished." The man lifted his hands and at once Link and Tetra started floating in mid air.

"What should we do with them, my Lord," the bull creature asked. Link and Tetra both had the same terrified look on there faces, and with out realizing it Tetra grabbed a hold of Links hand.

"Well I don't see any value to them, and I don't see them as any threat," the man replied then added with a laugh, "There only children. I guess we should just dispose of them."

With that, the man lifted his hand in the air and as he did that, Link and Tetra went shooting out the window as fast as a bullet. Link was feeling a sense of déjà voo, sneaking into the Forsaken Fortress, see a mysterious man then flying out toward endless sea. He didn't know how far they went past the cursed island but since he and Tetra were holding hands they didn't separate. Unfortunately when they landed in the water, Link landed on his side with the stab wound. The boy didn't know which was worse, landing on the side with his stab wound where his lung could collapsed again, or landing on the other side where his shoulder could dislocate again. Both were indeed the most painful thing he ever experienced, it was just unfortunate that he had to deal with them at he same time.

Thankfully Link knew that his lung didn't collapsed again, he could tell because it didn't feel like his lung was shriveling up again, but boy did it still hurt landing hard on the water with a broken rib. Pain exploded inside his chest and he couldn't stay afloat, "Tetra!" he cried out desperately, "Help – it hurts – can't – stay up -" that was she last he could stutter out before his head went under water.

Tetra reacted immediately, "Link, No!" She cried and grabbed the boy by his tunic pulling him above the surface. She held him tightly around the waist, while trying to stay afloat herself. Just when she was thinking that she couldn't stay up any longer, the two of them started defying the law of gravity again by floating in mid air. _Oh not again_.

She and Link flew over to a nearby piece of land that was out in the middle of the ocean, where a figure was standing. This figure was obviously the one that was making them fly over to the rock. The Figure gently set them down on the rock, where they both tried to catch there breath, "Link, are you ok?" Tetra asked worriedly.

"Yes … let me just … catch … my breath," Link replied breathlessly, "… Are you ok?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Yes," Tetra replied.

The two of them at he same time looked at the figure that just saved them. He was wearing a strange outfit, a blue jumpsuit that looked too baggy to be a real jumpsuit with a weird looking eye on the chest, "Who are you?" Link asked.

"I am a decedent of the shadow folk, the Shiekah's," the figure said loud enough to be heard over the roaring wind, "Tell me, do you know who that man was?"

Link and Tetra just looked at each other then back at the figure shaking there heads, "He is an Evil Pirate King from an alternate universe," the Shiekah explained.

Confusion crossed the children's faces, "Someone from an alternate universe, how is that possible," Tetra asked.

The figure dodged the question by asking another one, "Do you know the story of the Hero of Time?"

"Yeah, we've heard of the legend," Link replied.

The Shiekah didn't seem to think this was enough and started telling the story anyway, "The Hero of Time grew up in the Kokiri forest, and for reasons that I am unsure of, he left the forest. From there he met Princess Zelda and she gave him a sacred instrument. After that the Hero, disappeared from the world and did not reappear for two months. Shortly after he reappeared, he departed a second time and was never seen again. It is believed that the second time the Hero left, he found his way into the alternate universe and by doing this he created a pathway from this world to that one and this is how the Evil King was able to come to our world."

Tetra and Link were now very confused, this wasn't the same story they were used to hearing, "That's not the story of the Hero of Time, what happened to the part about him saving the land from darkness?" Tetra asked.

"I do not have the knowledge to answer that question, but what you should do is go where the Great Deku Tree dwells. He will be able to answer your questions," The Figure explained, "But before you go, I have this to give you. Keep it safe from all evil and especially from that Evil King." The figure handed Link a blue ocarina.

"But I don't know how to play one of these," Link replied.

"That is not an inconvenience, just keep it safe from the Evil one," the Sheikah said and then threw something on the ground followed by a blinding flash and he was gone, leaving Link and Tetra sitting on the rock all by themselves.

* * *

**Next chapter won't be for two weeks, I'm going on vacation and won't be able to update next Friday, remember to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Link was still staring at the ocarina, there seemed to be a mystical light coming from it. Suddenly the necklace inside the boys back pocket started vibrating, making him jump out of his skin. He dug into his pocket and pulled out the glowing stone. He was surprised to here Zuko's voice come from it and he never sounded so hysterical before. "Miss Tetra, Link, can you hear me, is anybody there?"

Tetra took the stone from Links hand and spoke to it, "Yes Zuko, calm down, I'm right here."

"Oh thank the goddesses," Zuko's voice sounded relieved, "After I saw you get thrown out the window, I thought you were gonners. Are you both all right?"

"Yes we're fine, a little cold and wet, but otherwise fine," Tetra replied to the stone.

"That's good, where are you?" Zuko asked.

"Unfortunately I don't know, we're sitting on some rock, and I don't see any land in site. But that might be because it's dark."

"Well when I saw you guys fly out the window, you flew east, so we'll head in that direction and hopefully someone will spot the other."

"All right, but Zuko, please hurry. Its raining, the winds picking up and we're not exactly dry right now."

"We'll do the best we can Miss, but we can't control the wind."

That was the last thing they heard from Zuko before the stone stopped glowing. An icy gust of wind flew past them making Tetra shiver violently. This worried Link as the light slowly turned on about what was going to happen to them, "Tetra, we're going to freeze to death, if they down hurry," he pointed out.

"Their doing the best they can," Tetra defended, "And Zuko's right, they can't control the wind."

Then an idea hit Link, "They can't, but I can," he quickly pulled out the Wind Waker.

"W-What are you doing?" Tetra shivered.

"I'm go-going to help them get here f-faster," Link replied shivering just as much as Tetra.

"But I thought you d-didn't like using the Wind Waker," Tetra pointed out.

"Well I'm w-w-willing to make an exception r-right now," Link answered then played the Wind's Requiem, making the wind blow east.

The two of them felt the icy wind blow in a different direction. Link sat down next to Tetra, they sat there for a few minutes, getting colder as it started to rain, and the wind blew harder. Finally he looked over at Tetra, and some color flushed into his face as he thought about what he was about to suggest, "It w-would be w-w-warming if we s-s-sa-sat closer."

Link could clearly see Tetra's cheeks flush pink, but she nodded anyway. Link moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her and her around him. The two sat huddled together trying to conserve each other's body heat. It did seem to work, Link felt much warmer sitting close to her but they continued to shiver and blush madly, they had never sat this close before for such a long time.

After an hour of sitting there, getting colder by the second, they had gotten over the fact that they were sitting so close. Link was shivering so violently that he wasn't sure if Tetra was shivering that hard also, or if he was doing it to her. Link was now only thinking about how they were going to freeze to death, and Tetra would never know how he really felt about her, and he knew that now was the time.

"T-Tetra," Link started, "I-I w-want to t-t-tell you s-something."

"R-R-Right now?" Tetra asked.

"Y-Yes," Link replied firmly, "Tetra," he didn't want to stutter when he said this, it had to come out perfectly, "Tetra, I … I …" he suddenly saw something off in the distance and what he wanted to say never came out, "I think I see them," he pointed his stiff frozen arm toward where a ship was sailing.

Tetra looked over in that direction and relief washed over her, it was indeed the familiar pirate ship. Tetra picked up her necklace and spoke to it, "Z-Zuk-ko, G-Gonzo anyone, can you h-h-hear me."

"Yes I hear you Miss, is everything alright?" Zuko's voice came from the stone.

"We s-s-see you, just k-keep coming straight, w-when y-ou see a s-s-small island, that's the one w-we-re on."

"Aye, aye Miss, we're on our way."

"H-H-Hurry," Tetra replied and put the stone back in her pocket, "L-Link, I-I-I'm getting t-tired."

This alarmed Link, "T-Tetra, d-d-don't fall as-asleep, there al-almos-st here."

They waited another twenty minutes before the ship got close enough to the island. Link stood up and helped Tetra to her feet, there was a bluish tint to her skin. They both walked toward the edge of the island on stiff legs feeling half frozen. Link could see Gonzo throw the rope ladder over the side so that they could climb up. Link had Tetra go up first, she found it hard to climb up her fingers were completely numb and she had a hard time grabbing a hold of the ladder.

Link was having the same trouble; he was climbing up the ladder right behind her. Once Tetra got in Senza's reaching distance, he lifted her up to the deck and carried her below deck. Gonzo did the same with Link once he got in reaching distance. They seemed to have to prepared in advance, because once they got below deck, they were wrapped in blankets and set in front of the furnace. There frozen limbs started to burn at the change in temperature, Nudge came down to look them over after a few minutes. Ever since Link joined the crew he seemed to be using what he learned in medical school a lot more then normal.

Nudge learned very little about hypothermia, he was pretty sure that he saw some signs of it on Tetra, but wasn't sure about Link. Just to be on the safe side he decided to treat them both for it and that resulted in declothing them both of there wet clothes. For Link is would be a very simple task, but Tetra was a different story since she was the only girl on the ship.

When this was first announced she was appalled at the idea of any of them undressing her, and agreed that if they turned around and didn't look she would undress herself. But she was just two stiff and shaky to do it herself so she eventually agreed to letting Nudge undress but she wouldn't let Link or Gonzo, who was undressing the boy, watch.

"If you stare at one part of me for two long, then I'm going to throw you overboard," Tetra warned Nudge as he gently pulled off her blue vest.

Nudge wisely decided not to ask her how she could throw him overboard when she couldn't even undress herself. Once all there wet clothes were off, Nudge and Gonzo dried them off with the blankets and Nudge checked them both over for frostbite, he also didn't know much about frostbite and hoped he didn't miss anything. They both checked out ok and were given there nighttime robes to put on and left down by the furnace to warm up.

Not much was said between them, there shivering went down increasingly. Link was the first to break the silence, speaking for the first time since they got back on the ship, "I've never heard the story of the Hero of Time like that before," he commented randomly.

It took Tetra a few seconds to understand what he meant, "Yeah … the story I was always told was about how the Hero traveled through time to save the land from Darkness, which was Ganondorf."

"… That guy was kinda strange, maybe he was leading us on."

"Do you think we should take his advice and go to the Forest Haven?"

Link picked up the blue ocarina, he had set it aside after Gonzo undressed him, and stared at it, "Well … it wouldn't hurt, maybe he'll know what happened to Outset, and my family."

They both ended up falling asleep on the floor for the rest of the night. The next day Nudge checked over Links ribs, he didn't injure them any worse but landing in the water delayed recovery for about two weeks. Link ended up getting a good earful of a lecture from Tetra after hearing about it. They headed toward the Forest Haven, Link used the Wind Waker so that they could get there faster.

**Sorry that it's short, its just the best place to end it. See you next Friday.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

A week later they were docking in front of the forest island. Tetra allowed Link to go up with her only because he kinda had to, and it was most of the time safe where the great Deku tree was. When they walked inside, the first thing that Link noticed was that all the Koroks were gathered around the great Deku Tree and that there were three fairies hovering around the ancient trees head. Link noted that one of the two fairies light seemed duller than the other two, and it hovered a little lower than the other two did.

Tetra had to help Link up the water falls, because it was very hard to climb up anything with a broken rib. Even with Tetra help he still gritted his teeth in pain as he climbed. The Great Deku Tree spotted them coming up and greeted them pleasantly, "Welcome, Hero of Winds, what a wonderful time you have come to visit us," Link had never heard the Tree sound so happy.

He was now able to see what is was that they were staring at. It was a light green glowing orb lying on the ground, "What's going on, Great Deku Tree," Tetra asked a little intimidated by the wise tree.

"Princess Zelda, what an honor it is for you to come and visit, and what a joyous day it is. For the greatest treasure of the forest has finally been found," the Great Deku Tree announced, he always referred to Tetra as Princess Zelda and Tetra didn't have the guts to correct him.

"What is it?" Link asked staring at the orb.

"It is the ancient sage of the forest," A nearby Korok replied.

"Yes, the ancient sages are the guardians of the Sacred realm; there are six sages, the sage of light, the sage of the forest, the sage of fire, the sage of water, the sage of shadow, and the sage of spirit. Together they crafted the master sword and protect the Sacred realm," the Great Deku Tree explained.

The Sacred Realm? That is what the mysterious man mentioned at the Forsaken Fortress. Neither Link or Zelda knew what the Sacred Realm was but the Great Deku tree continued to talk so neither of them could ask, "The only problem is that they no longer protect he sacred realm, because they have gone into resting and have been hidden ever since the gods flooded old Hyrule. Now the sage of the forest has returned to us, but is still in resting."

"Where did you find it?" Link asked.

"We didn't find it," another Korok standing by Tetra spoke up, "These three fairies brought her here."

"Yes, allow me to introduce you to these guardian fairies, this is Maya, Shari, and Ivan," the Great Deku Tree said and two of the fairies waved, while Link noticed that the third one's, that was also the one that her glowing light was dimmer, wings fell a little and her body lowered toward the ground.

One of the brighter fairies flew forward, "Hello, I'm Shari, and this is Maya," she pointed to the other fairy next to her, them she pointed down at the dimmed fairy, "And the rain cloud down there is Ivan, but you wouldn't want to talk to her she doesn't do anything except mope around."

"Now, now Shari, no need for that," the Great Deku Tree scolded lightly, "I'm sure you have heard of the Kokiri before. The Kokiri are a child race and they each had a guardian fairy, the three of them are all that are left of the guardian fairies. But now we need to awaken the sage. Koroks."

All the Koroks got there instruments out and played a mysterious tune. Suddenly the glowing orb rose in the air, then a blinding flash came from the orb. Then a young girl appeared in front of them. She was wearing a green outfit like Links and had greenish blonde hair, "Where am I?" she asked.

"My child," the Great Deku Tree spoke and the girl turned to him, "You have been in resting for hundreds of years, but now it is time for you to awaken and do your duty again. This is the Hero of Time reborn, the Hero of Winds."

The Girl turned to Link and smiled, "Oh yes, it is all coming back to me. I thought you looked like him and you must be the reborn Princess Zelda," the girl looked at Tetra.

"I see you are confused," she continued seeing Link and Tetra's confused faces, "I am Saria the sage of the forest, I am also a Kokiri, Shari was my guardian fairy. We ancient sages each knew the Hero of Time personally. I had known him since he was a baby, in fact I raised him by orders of the Great Deku Tree. The Hero of Time grew up believing that he was Kokiri. But he was actually Hylain. Because he was not Kokiri he did not receive a fairy, but the Great Deku Tree sensed that he was a child of destiny so when he was old enough he summoned him to go on his adventure." Saria's face suddenly showed sadness, "I only saw him one other time before I became the Sage of the forest. After his adventure I never saw him again."

"Can you tell us, what happened on the Hero of Times adventure?" Tetra asked, "We met someone before we came here, and he told us that the hero left the forest, went to see Princess Zelda, disappeared for two months, and then shortly after reappearing he left again and didn't come back. But the story of the Hero of Time, I was always told was about the boy that traveled through time to save the land."

Saria just smiled at that, "Yes that is how people saw the story of the Kokiri boy from the forest. But the legend had to come from somewhere, which means that someone had to know the whole story."

"Do you know?" Tetra asked.

"Not the whole story, but more than the rest of the world. Nowdays the story of the Kokiri boy from the forest has all been forgotten, say for the few that actually knew him. Now I am not the one to tell you the whole story, for now I will teach you the song that will awaken the other sages, for I see that you possess the Ocarina of Time."

Link and Tetra looked at each other in confusion, "The what?" they asked together.

"The instrument that you are holding."

Link didn't even realize that he was holding the blue instrument, he couldn't even remember taking it out of his pocket, "But I don't know how to play it," Link replied.

"You'll be able to play that one, it's magical. Just put it to your lips and blow, it will do the rest. Now listen." Saria took out a similar instrument that was a different color from his, she put it to her lips and started to play.

She played the mysterious song that the Koroks played a moment ago to awaken her. Once she was finished, Link put the Ocarina to his lip and started blowing. Just as she had said, the mysterious tune magically came out of the instrument. "That is the song of awakening. Play it to awaken the other sages, we must all go back to the Sacred Realm," Saria said.

"Would you mind telling us what the Sacred Realm is?" Tetra asked.

"That is the resting place of the Sacred Triforce. Allow me to tell you the legend of the Triforce.

* * *

Before time began, three ancient goddesses created the beautiful land of Hyrule. Din, the Goddess of Power, Farore, the Goddess of Courage, and Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom. They came together and made a golden power called the Triforce. The legend of the Triforce that was passed down by the shadow folk, the golden power lies in the Sacred Realm. The Sacred Realm is a mirror that reflects what is in the heart. If an evil heart enters, the realm will become full of evil. If a pure heart enters than the Realm will become a paradise.

The Triforce is a balance that weighs the three forces, Power, Wisdom, and Courage. If the heart of one that holds the sacred triangle have all three powers in balance. That one will gain the true force and govern all. But if that's ones heart is not in balance, the Triforce will separate into three parts, Power, Wisdom, and Courage. Only one part will remain for the one that touched the Triforce, the part representing the force that the one most believes in. The other two parts will be held within others chosen by destiny, and they bear the Triforce mark in the back of there left hand.

One day an evil king of the desert found his way into the Sacred Realm, but when he laid his hands on the Triforce … the legend came true. The evil king got the Triforce of Power, the Triforce of Wisdom went to the princess of destiny, and the Triforce of Courage went to the legendary hero.

* * *

As Saria finished the story, both Link and Tetra found themselves looking at there left hands, "Now you understand your destinies. You must now go and reawaken the other sages, so we can go back and protect the Sacred Realm. I fear that someone evil is planning on entering the Sacred Realm, you must hurry, and before I go, I have this to give you, I'm sure it will help you on your journey." Saria raised her hands in the air and a bright green stone came down from the sky and was given to Link. "This is the spiritual stone of the Forest, it holds the power of Farore," Saria explained and then the stone went right into Link and disappeared, "Please awaken us all," the girl finished, and after that she disappeared into a ray of light and was gone.

"… So, now we have to go and awaken five other sages?" Link asked after a long silence.

"Yes, it is your destiny. You should head for Dragon Roost Island someone there should know of one of the sages," the Great Deku Tree replied.

"Do not worry swordsman," one of the Koroks said after seeing the fear on Links face, "You are the reborn Hero of Time, he was the one that originally awakened them. If he could do that, then you can awaken them from there rest."

Somehow this made Link feel even worse, now he had to live up to something, "Come on Link we better go," Tetra urged.

Link was just turning to leave when the Great Deku Tree spoke again, "Hero of Winds," Link turned around to look at the old tree, "I have a request for you. Please do me the favor of taking Ivan with you."

This seemed to surprised more than just Link and Tetra, Ivan didn't seem to see this coming, "Oh what a wonderful Idea, Great Deku Tree," Maya agreed.

"Yeah maybe she'll be able to provide _some_ help to them," Shari said.

"Great Deku Tree, please don't send me away, I promise I'll do better," Ivan pleaded flying up to face the wise tree.

"This is not a punishment Ivan. Link do understand that she has gone through things that most other fairies have not, and I believe that it will be better for her to go with you, then it would be for her to stay here."

Ivan's wings lowered so low that is looked like she had lost her wings completely and he slowly drifted to the ground until she landed on Links head, "She will help you on your journey," the Great Deku tree continued.

"We'll be honored to take her Great Deku Tree, farewell," Tetra replied then grabbed Links wrist and the two of them left.

--

Once the three of them were outside the Forest Haven Link turned to Tetra finally telling her what was on his mind, "Tetra … what about finding a new Hyrule … what about finding my family?" he asked in a sorrowful voice.

"Don't worry," Tetra reassured, "We'll still do that, we just have to awaken all the sages first," she said that like it was going to take less than five minutes to awaken all the sages. But it would take longer than that, much longer. He couldn't just go and do this adventure when his Grandmother and Sister could be at the mercy of some monster.

Link didn't voice these thoughts, only nodded slowly at Tetra. They boarded back on there pirate ship, and Mako was the first one to notice the fairy sitting on top of Links head, "I think you picked up a stowaway, swabbie," he said point at the Links hat.

"No Mako, this is Ivan she's going to be coming with us," Tetra replied for Link who was acting a lot like the glowing fairy on top of his hat.

"So where are we headed to next?" Gonzo asked from the head.

"South," Tetra replied seeming excited about there new destination, "We're heading on a new adventure, to awaken some sages. That sound alright Link, south?"

"… Whatever," Link replied then gently took off his green hat that Ivan was sitting on, reveling his messy blonde hair and gave both the hat and fairy to Tetra, before marching below deck in a depressed manner.

The entire crew looked at Tetra for an explanation; Niko was the only one who asked, "What's eaten him?"

With a sigh Tetra removed Ivan from the green hat, "Ivan, go find something to do that won't cause any trouble, if you can't think of anything than go sit on Niko's head." The fairy flew up and headed toward Niko, while Tetra went below deck to find out what was wrong with Link.

* * *

**I almost forgot to upload this chapter, but I remembered and even made it on time. Remember to review, see you next Friday.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

* * *

Link was sitting on his bed hugging a pillow and staring out the window, "All right kid, what's the problem?" Tetra asked and came and sat of the bed next to him. She didn't know why but somehow she found her arm gently wrap around the boys shoulders, and she was thankful that he didn't pull away.

Link sighed sorrowfully, "No one asked us if we wanted to go awaken some sages," he said softly.

"Well it's kinda self said," Tetra explained simply, "It's your destiny, and you're the reborn hero of-"

"WELL WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO BE THE HERO!" Link interrupted even surprising himself by his outburst, "… What if I can't be the hero," he added in a very soft voice, repelling the urge to burst into tears. He had finally said it out loud, what he had feared for so long now.

"What are you talking about, of course you can be the hero, you're practically the same person," Tetra replied in a joking manner hoping this would cheer the boy up.

It didn't seem to work, Links head just lowered even more and he even moved away slightly from Tetra's embrace. Tetra wasn't offended by this, somehow she understood that Link was worried by his family and couldn't blame him, "Link let me ask you something. Do you know where your Grandmother and Aryll are?"

"No," Link replied in a very small voice.

"Well, maybe one of these sages will know something about where they could be."

Link turned to look at Tetra, "Do you really think so?" he asked.

"It's a chance."

Link smiled softly, "I guess your right, thanks Tetra," he moved closer to give her a hug.

The two felt comfort in each other embrace, Tetra knew that it was the perfect time to tell Link how she felt about him. They broke the hug and stared at each other for a few seconds, Tetra opened her mouth to say it, "Link …"

"MISS TETRA!"

That was Gonzo's voice, he better have a good reason for interrupting them, "Miss Tetra," he called again just as he burst into the room.

"What is it Gonzo," Tetra asked.

"There's a man out there looking for you and Link," Gonzo replied.

Link and Tetra glanced at each other, wondering the same thing, "Could it be?" Tetra asked Link.

"There's only one way to find out," Link replied before walking out of the room followed closely by Tetra and Gonzo brought up the rear.

There suspicions were confirmed when they stepped out on deck, sure enough the strange figure in the blue jumpsuit with the eye on his chest, was standing behind the crows nest. "What do you want," Tetra asked coldly, she still felt pretty sore about how he left them to freeze to death. Link tried to convince her that he probably didn't do it on purpose, but nothing his said changed Tetra's feelings toward him.

"I see that you have taking my advice and gone to see the Great Deku Tree," he said without ceremony, "Do you understand what needs to be done now?"

"We know that we have to awaken some sages, we're heading for Dragon Roost Island" Link replied.

"Good … so you have learned the song of awakening?"

The boy just nodded his head, "Excellent, now I have returned to you because I have the ancient sage of shadow."

This greatly surprised Tetra and Link, they both looked at each other in shock. The rest of the crew seemed very confused, some looked dumbfounded while others just scratched there head in confusion, "How could you have one of the sages?" Tetra asked, "They're supposed to be in resting."

The figure cupped his hands together and a moment later, a violet orb much like the one Saria was in appeared, "I have possession of this sage, because this particular sage is an actual Sheikah, and the last one that still lives. But since I didn't know the Song of Awakening, I could not awaken her. Now that you have learned it, she can be awakened."

Link didn't need to be told what to do next. Taking out his ocarina, he put it to his lips and blew into it. It was amazing how the strange notes came out without him even trying; this was truly a magical instrument. Once the song was finished, the sage blew up into a blinding light, like the sage of the forest did; when the light faded a woman was standing there. She was dressed somewhat similar to the figure, but it was more tight fitted, and showed more skin. Her serious face looked down at the children standing before her. "I am Impa the sage of Shadow, and you must be the reborn Hero of Time," she stated.

There is was again, Link was really starting to get tired of everyone saying that he was the _reborn_ _Hero of Time._ He wasn't just that, he was still an individual person. Wasn't he?

"And you must be the reborn princess Zelda," the sage continued her eyes falling on Tetra, "I was the original Princess Zelda's attendant and server of the royal family. I met the hero of Time, when he first came to see Princess Zelda, and asked him to protect the princess. Zelda saw a vision of the prophecy in a dream, so when the Hero of Time came to her, they formed a plan in hopes of stopping Ganon from entering the sacred realm. He already possessed the Spiritual stone of the forest like you do, so she told him to go and find the other two spiritual stones and bring them to her. Unfortunately the hero took a little bit two long and as he was making his way back to the castle with the spiritual stones Ganondorf attacked Hyrule Castle. Before me and Princess Zelda fled, she had managed to give to the hero the Ocarina of Time as we passed him in our escape. That is all I have to tell you, now that I have been awakened, I am heading for the Sacred Realm and do my duty." After that the sage of shadow disappeared into a ray of light and was gone.

Tetra and Link stared in shock at the sages hasty retreat, "What is it with these sages? It's like they show up, give you a long speech then leave," Link commented.

"Well … I told you that it wouldn't take that long to awaken these sages. Two of them have already been awakened, we just have four more to go," Tetra replied.

There was another short silence while they mused on what Impa said to them. Very slowly they were learning the true story about the Hero of Time. "Three spiritual stones, so does that mean that there's two more of that stone Saria gave me?" Link asked.

"I guess so, but I don't see why we need them."

Link and Tetra spent the next two hours explaining to the rest of the crew everything they had learned, beginning with the figure that left them to freeze to death on that rock, up until now. So now they new quest began, they headed north toward Dragon Roost Island. Link was sitting below deck all by himself, if you didn't include Ivan, who wasn't much company. He was still very worried about his family, wondering if they were ok and if they were, would they get there in time. His eyes strayed over toward Ivan, the fairy was sitting on a box, head downcast and wing limp as if they would never flap again. The other fairies weren't kidding when they said that she did nothing but mope around.

Something was obviously bothering her, so he decided to create small talk, "Um … so Ivan?" Link started.

The fairy looked up at him a little shocked that he started talking with her, "Did um … did you also know the Hero of Time?" Link asked.

At that question the fairies glow dimmed a little more, "No … I did not know him personally, but I did hear about him."

"Whose fairy were you?" Link asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"You wouldn't know him."

Link desperately thought of another question. He wanted to ask what was bothering her, but somehow knew that she wouldn't tell him just by asking, "So … what happened to all the other fairies? Why are there only three of you left?"

"Well … fairies don't age. We can never die of old age, but we can die from illness, or injury. Over time one by one of us lost the Kokiri we were intended to guard, then later died from varies things. A good amount of us died from a lethal attack of Scaretestes, who eat fairies."

Before Link could think of another question to ask her, Tetra broke there conversation, "Hey Link get up here, we've reached Dragon Roost Island."

Link stood up and headed toward the door, stopping briefly to look back at Ivan, "You coming?"

With a regretful sigh, the fairy slowly rose into the air and flew over toward Links head and sat on his hat. Up on deck Tetra was up by the head, looking out toward the island off in the distance, "Hey," she greeted them as they approached.

"So someone of the Rito race should know about one of the sages?" Link asked.

"That's what the Great Deku Tree said, so I'm going with it," Tetra replied.

"I just hope it's not about the sage of shadow, because we've already awakened her." Link stated, "And by the way, she left in such a hurry, we never even got a chance to ask her about that guy at the forsaken fortress, and about my family."

Link looked down as if all hope was lost, "Don't worry Link, we're going to find them. We can't give up hope," Tetra reassured, she suddenly noticed that the dark circles under Links eyes seemed to have gone darker, "Link, have you slept at all since we left the Forest Haven?"

Links cheeks flush a little in embarrassment, "Um, maybe an hour or two?"

Tetra shook her head disapprovingly, "Alright Link this is an order from the captain of this ship. I want you to go to your favorite stop and try to fall asleep; someone will wake you up when we get to the island."

Link sighed and headed for the crows nest, even though he doubted that he'd ever get any sleep. He was correct because they arrived at Dragon Roost Island after twenty minutes, and Link didn't get a wink of sleep. When they stepped on the island, they were greeted by Quill and Komali, "Welcome Princess Tetra, Link. We didn't expect you back so soon but it is still a joy to have you here," Quill greeted.

Komali gave them a semi suspicious look, "I have a feeling that like last time, this isn't just a social call. I just hope no ones on there death bed this time."

"Don't worry Komali, we're all more or less healthy," Tetra said.

"Except for maybe you," Quill motioned at Link. "You still taking care of yourself lad you kind of look dead on your feet?"

"We're kinda going through a rough time right now." Tetra replied, "Komali you are right, this isn't a social visit. We're actually trying to awaken some sages, would anyone here know anything about ancient sages?"

"The only one I can think of that might know anything about that is Lord Valoo," Komali replied. "But he only speaks ancient Hylain, and the only one of us that understood any Hylain was Medli, and she's at the earth temple." Komali sounded slightly bitter at saying that. He was eventually told about Medli being the earth sage, who took the news pretty hard only because that meant he would probably never see her again.

"I speak it," Ivan chimed in unexpectedly and everyone moved there eyes to stare at her, "After all I was alive back in that time."

"True," Tetra said.

"Um … Quill, Komali, this is Ivan a guardian fairy of the Kokiri forest. She's here to help us awaken the sages," Link said at seeing the two Rito's interested faces after seeing the fairy.

"Wow, I've never seen a fairy before, but at least you can speak Hylain, lets go see the great Valoo." Komali said before leading the way toward Valoo's alter.

**We'll Link and Tetra ever get to say I love you? Posted early because I won't be here Friday to post it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

* * *

Once they reached the ancient dragon, Ivan spoke to it in the old language, "১৮শ বারো ১৯শ শতাব্দীর হমবুকে."

Valoo replied in the same language, "১৮শ বারো ১৯শ শতাব্দীর হমবুকে?"

"বিষ্ণুপ্রিয়া মণিপুরী ঠার এহান ভারতর অসম, ত্রিপুরা, মণিপুর বারো বাংলাদেশ, মায়ানমার বাদেউ আরাকউ দেশ কতহাত অতারতারা, ঠার এহান?" Ivan asked.

"বিষ্ণুপ্রিয়া মণিপুরী ঠার এহান ভারতর অসম, ত্রিপুরা, মণিপুর বারো বাংলাদেশ, মায়ানমার বাদেউ আরাকউ দেশ কতহাত অতারতারা, ঠার এহান ইন্দো-আর্যর ঠার বাংলা, অহমীয়া, ওড়িয়া ঠারেত্তউ তঙাল। বিষ্ণুপ্রিয়া মণিপুরী ঠার এহান মুলত ভারতর মণিপুর বারো মণিপুর রাজ্যর হমবুকে আসে লগতাকর চারিয়বারেদে আসে লয়া অতাত হঙসেহান বারো মুঙবারেসেহান। ঠারহানর বারাদে হাবির পয়লাকা বা হাব্বিত্ত পুরানা তথ্য উৎসহান ১৮শ শতাব্দীত ইকরিসি পণ্ডিত নবখেন্দ্র শর্ম্মার "খুমল পুরান" বুলতারা লেরিক এহাত পেয়ার। আরতা উল্লেখযোগ্য উৎস পেয়ারতা মেজর মেককুলাকর ই.টি. ডালটনর বারো স্যার জি.এ. গ্রিয়ার্সনর লেরিক এহানিত মাতেসিতা ঠার এহান ১৯শ শতাব্দীতর আগে মণিপুরে আসিল। ড. গিয়ার্সন গিরকে ঠার এহানরে বিষ্ণুপুরিয়া মণিপুরী বুলিয়া মাতেসে অন্যতায় যেপাগা হুদ্দা বিষ্ণুপ্রিয়া বুলিয়া মাতেসি। মুলত ঠার এহান মণিপুরর খাঙাবুক, হেইরুক, মিয়াং ইম্ফল, বিষ্ণুপুর খুনৌ, নংথৌখং, ঙাইখং বারো থামানপকপি লয়াত্ত চলিয়া আহেরহান।বিষ্ণুপ্রিয়া মণিপুরী ঠার এহান ভারতর অসম, ত্রিপুরা, মণিপুর বারো বাংলাদেশ, মায়ানমার বাদেউ আরাকউ দেশ কতহাত অতারতারা, ঠার এহান ইন্দো-আর্যর ঠার বাংলা, অহমীয়া, ওড়িয়া ঠারেত্তউ তঙাল। বিষ্ণুপ্রিয়া মণিপুরী ঠার এহান মুলত ভারতর মণিপুর বারো মণিপুর রাজ্যর হমবুকে আসে লগতাকর চারিয়বারেদে আসে লয়া অতাত হঙসেহান বারো মুঙবারেসেহান। ঠারহানর বারাদে হাবির পয়লাকা বা হাব্বিত্ত পুরানা তথ্য উৎসহান ১৮শ শতাব্দীত ইকরিসি পণ্ডিত নবখেন্দ্র শর্ম্মার "খুমল পুরান" বুলতারা লেরিক এহাত পেয়ার। আরতা উল্লেখযোগ্য উৎস পেয়ারতা মেজর মেককুলাকর ই.টি. ডালটনর বারো স্যার জি.এ. গ্রিয়ার্সনর লেরিক এহানিত মাতেসিতা ঠার এহান ১৯শ শতাব্দীতর আগে মণিপুরে আসিল। ড. গিয়ার্সন গিরকে ঠার এহানরে বিষ্ণুপুরিয়া মণিপুরী বুলিয়া মাতেসে অন্যতায় যেপাগা হুদ্দা বিষ্ণুপ্রিয়া বুলিয়া মাতেসি। মুলত ঠার এহান মণিপুরর খাঙাবুক, হেইরুক, মিয়াং ইম্ফল, বিষ্ণুপুর খুনৌ, নংথৌখং, ঙাইখং বারো থামানপকপি লয়াত্ত চলিয়া আহেরহান," Valoo explained.

Ivan nodded slowly and turned back to where Link and Tetra were standing waiting for her, "What did he say?" Tetra asked.

"He knows of the sages that we're awakening, but he doesn't know where anyone of them are. Nevertheless he does know that the sage of fire was a Goron, but I could have told you that."

Tetra was just about to ask what a Goron was, until she realized what Ivan just said, "What's a- … wait of second, you know who the sages are?"

Ivan gasped at herself and slapped a hand over her mouth, not intending to share that information, "Um- I- a- I guess I sort of do."

"And you just tell us this now, we could of saved ourselves a trip," Tetra scolded angrily.

Ivan sputtered words that were not understandable, and Tetra continued her anger passing surprisingly fast, "I guess this is what the Great Deku Tree meant by her being helpful to us."

"Ivan, how do you know who the sages are, weren't you just a guardian fairy?" Link asked.

Ivan just continued to sputter non words, "She's hiding something Tetra?" Link accused, "What is it?" he demanded.

"N-nothing," the fairy sputtered.

"Link stop it," Tetra scolded him; "This is a good thing, now she can help us."

Link just crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the fairy suspiciously. They walked back down from the mountain, bidding goodbyes to the Rito's and apologized for not being able to stay longer, and was aboard the ship heading east toward Goran Island. Link still looked at Ivan with mistrust, there had to have been a reason not to tell them that she knew about the sages.

"I don't trust her," Link said to Tetra for the millionth time.

The girl just rolled her eyes at him, "Link would you please leave it alone, if she was evil at all than the Great Deku Tree wouldn't have made her come with us."

The Hero of Winds opened his mouth to argue some more but Tetra cut him off, "No!" she stated firmly and Link closed his mouth at once but sill sent a suspicious glance at the fairy. "I think you lack of sleep has interfered from your state of mind," Tetra continued then pulled out a bottle of purple liquid and handed it to him, "Here, this is a sleeping draught that I asked the Rito's to make for me. Don't argue, just take it, I'll sleep better knowing that you've had sleep."

Link sighed in defeat and accepted the bottle. He uncorked it and downed the liquid in one gulp. Tetra smiled at him, "Good, now Zuko's up in the crows nest, so it would be better for you to sleep in your bed."

Link nodded in agreement before headed down below deck. The draught seemed to work because he was already getting drowsy when he laid down on his bed and was out after a few minutes. He must have slept the rest of the day and sometime into the night because when he awoke it was dark. Link had completely forgotten how good sleep was to your body, because it had been a very long time since he had felt so good.

The boy got out of bed, being careful not the wake the rest of the crew. He carefully stepped around Niko who was sprawled across the ground and tip toed up the stairs stopping briefly at Tetra's door that was half way open. Silently he peeked through the door way; Tetra was fast asleep on her bed, one arm hanging off the edge. She looked so beautiful, her delicate features and flawless skin gave him a sudden desire to go in there and give her a kiss. But he knew that she would kill him if she woke up or find out in anyway, so he resisted and continued up the stairs toward the deck.

There ship sailed peacefully through the calm ocean; a gentle night breeze elevated his blond hair and green cap. He spotted Ivan sitting on the edge of the railing staring out at the ocean, glaring suspiciously at her he remembered what she had kept from them, and what other secrets she could be hiding from them.

Link walked over to where the fairy sat, Ivan turned around to see who was intruding on her silence, "So you're finally awake," she commented.

Confusion overtook Links senses, 'finally' what did she mean by that? "Um yeah, is there a problem with that?"

Ivan shook her head, "No it's just you must have been really tired to sleep that long."

"What do you mean, how long was I asleep?"

"I don't know, about a two and a half days."

A look of shock crossed Link's facial features, "No way, I couldn't have been asleep for that long?"

"Believe it."

Link narrowed his eye's at the fairy, "Ivan," he started and she looked back at him, "Why didn't you tell us that you knew who the sages were?"

Ivan's light noticeable dimmed and her wings drooped to her sides, "… Because if I did … then you would have wanted to know how," she replied slowly.

"Well of course we want to know, whatever can help us find the sages. I mean, really all I want is to save my family," Link pointed out. "Why don't you want us to know how you know them?"

A look of sorrow painted Ivan's face, "Because I'm ashamed," she blurted out.

"All right, I've lost you," Link said thoroughly confused.

Tears started to fall down Ivan's cheeks, "It's all my fault."

"What's your fault?"

"This!" she motioned out to the ocean with her small hand, "I'm the reason the Kingdom of Hyrule was flooded."

If it was even possible, Link felt even more confused, "That's not possible, the reason the Kingdom was flooded was because of Ganondorf, how could you have anything to do with it?"

"Haven't you ever wondered why the Hero of Time left Hyrule after he saved it?"

Link remained silent so Ivan continued, "I'm the reason he left."

Link shook his head in confusion, "All right, enough of the question answer game, start from the beginning."

Ivan let out a long sight, and turned around to face Link sitting on the railing cross-legged, "Ok, I guess the truth is out, I've said too much. First of all my real name isn't Ivan."

Link looked questionably at her, "S…soooo you changed your name?"

Ivan nodded affirmably, "Yes, my real name is Navi … and I was the Hero of Time's guardian fairy."

"WHAT!" Link cried out in shock, "Hold on, you lost me again, guardian fairies are only for the Kokiri, how you could be the Hero of Time's fairy?"

"But don't you remember, the Hero of Time grew up believing that he was a Kokiri. Right before he started out on his quest, the Great Deku Tree told me to go and be his partner, and that's what I did."

"All right," Link said starting to understand a little, "But I still don't see how you could be the reason that Hyrule was flooded."

Ivan looked away as tears started to fall from her eyes again, "Because I left him," she said in a small barely audible voice, "… The too of us formed a friendship over the course of his adventure. But I didn't know how strong it really was, when the Great Deku Tree told me to go be his partner, I thought it was only until his adventure was over. So once is was done, I thought I wasn't needed anymore and left."

"So he left Hyrule to go and find you," Link concluded.

"That's why it's my fault Hyrule was flooding, he left to find me, and if he didn't leave he would have been there to stop Ganondorf."

Link remained silent for a few moments, he felt sympathy for the fairy this much have been why she always seemed so gloomy and why her light was dimmer than the other fairies, "Gosh … Navi," he started decided to call the fairy by her real name, "That's a huge load to carry on shoulders for so long, I mean it's been centuries. But you shouldn't keep blaming yourself this way."

"Why not? It is my fault," Ivan said.

"I understand how you would want to think that, but it's your mind telling you a lie," Link explained, he wasn't very good at this kind of thing but he hoped that he was going to say the right thing, "I'm not going to say that its not entirely your fault, because maybe it partly it; but that's not a good reason to dwell on it."

Ivan just stood up suddenly, "I'm going back to bed," she announced and started flying back to her bed.

"Ivan," Link called to the fairy quickly and she turned around to look at him, "I won't tell anyone, your secret is safe with me."

She blinked at him in surprise for a moment them her lips creased into a smile, "Thanks," she said kindly them turned back around and continued to fly below deck to her bed.

Link stared out at the ocean for a few more minutes before heading to bed also. He laid in his bed thinking about the conversation that just took place. It was kind of strange to think that Ivan personally knew his past self. It was even more strange to think that he was like a recantation of someone else, thinking about it all was giving him a headache so he started thinking about other things and slowly drifted off to sleep; thankful that he was able to do it himself, maybe he was starting to get back to normal again.

* * *

**Sorry that it's short. Since School has started again updates might start getting slower. I'm still making it a goal to update every friday, but starting now, that may not happen every week. Sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

* * *

Two days later …

"LAND HO!" Zuko cried loudly as he spotted Goron Island off in the distance.

Tetra looked up from the sea chart she was looking at in her room, "Finally," was all she said.

There was a soft knock on the door and Link poked his head in, "Hey, we'll be docking in probably fifteen minutes," he announced.

"I got to say, that your looking better then you have in months," she commented, truly happy that Links sleeping patterns had gone back to normal.

"Thanks Tetra."

The Pirate captain looked back at the sea charts, "It says here that Goran Island, is the home of the Goran Tribe, and that the island is an active volcano."

"That doesn't sound too good."

"We'll just have to hope for the best," Tetra said getting up off of the bed and heading up the deck with Link following behind her.

After they docked and all stepped out onto the shore, it seemed deserted. There wasn't a soul in site, "Where are all the Gorons?" Tetra asked no one in particular.

"Maybe there invisible," Niko suggested sitting down on a nearby bolder, "Does anyone even know what they look like?"

Before anyone could answer, the rock that Niko just sat on started to move scaring the living daylights out of him. He jumped up with a screech and backed away, eyeing the bolder with fascination, "I've discovered a new species, moving rocks; I'm going to be famous."

"You're an idiot," Tetra said rolling her eyes, them looked back over at the rock that was uncurling himself, with arms and legs popping out, and standing up to reach the intimidating height of Gonzo.

A nervous smile crept onto Tetra's facial features and she stepped back cautiously, "Ha, ha, you know I wasn't calling you an idiot right?"

The Gonons eyes blinked sleepily at them, and then he reached for the sky in a big stretch, "Who are you," he asked in a groaning voice.

"We are pirates … that come in piece" Tetra replied.

"We've come to talk to your leader," Link added.

"Biggoron?" the Goron asked.

"Yes," Niko chimed in, "Biggoron, that is exactly who we are looking for."

A big smile appeared on the Gorons face, "In that case, welcome, come, come to our village." With that the rock creature curled back up and rolled up toward the village.

"They at lease seem friendly," Mako commented, before they all ran to keep up with the Goron.

When they reached the village, it was a big room with a bunch of holes in the walls, that probably led to other rooms. There new friend stopped at a particularly large hole in the wall and uncurled to look at them, "Wait here, I'll announce your presence to Biggoron."

"Thanks," Tetra replied, and the Goron walk through the hole and disappeared.

While they waited, the crew took the time to look around, most of the Gorons in site seemed to be just lazing around, "I've never seen such a dead tribe," Niko commented.

The other Goron returned before anyone responded to Niko's comment, "Biggoron is delighted that you have come, and there will be a great rock feast in your honor."

"Oh now that's not really necessary," Tetra respectfully rejected, not finding the sound of a rock feast appetizing.

"Biggoron insists and will not take no for an answer. He will answer all your questions after the feast, so in the meantime make yourselves at home."

While they waited for the feast to start, they took the time to talk to some of the other Gorons. They found out that the Gorons were a relatively peaceful race despite there size and strength. There first impression of the Goron race was strongly mistaken as they found out when the feast started. It was truth that they could be real party animals, there was music and dancing, games and races. The only down side to it was that the feast was what it sounded like. Nothing to eat but rocks.

Biggoron was indeed a BIG goron. He was about twice the size of the other gorons, but seemed friendly enough. He insisted that Tetra and the crew sit with him at the table where they politely declined the food, insisting that they were not hungry.

As the evening wore on, the crew broke off into different activates, Tetra remained at the table, patently waiting for Biggoron to finish eating. Link was on the other side of the table poking at a rock that some child goron insisted that he eat, with Ivan.

"Link, Link come over here!" Niko suddenly called loudly, he was sitting at a different table little ways away from them with the rest of the crew and some other Gorons.

Link nodded to Ivan bye, then headed over to where they all standing around. Niko, Gonzo and Senza were standing by the table with five other Gorons. Mako, Nudge, and Zuko were standing a little ways away with several other Gorons obviously deciding to watch what was about to take place instead of participate, "Link my swabbie, have you over played Uống rượu?" Niko asked wrapping his arm around the boys shoulders.

"No," Link replied shaking his head, "What is it?"

"Oh man, how old are you?" Niko asked.

"Thirteen."

"Oh my poor deprived swabbie, you should have started this when you were ten. Step right up boy, its time for your first," Niko pushed Link forward so that he could stand with them at the table.

"All right here are the rules," a Goron announced as he passed out drinks to them all. "Keep drinking until you can drink no more, no spilling and no pauses. The last one standing wins."

"That's it; we just have to drink water, why would the last one standing be the winner?" Link questioned, grabbing the cup that was offered to him and looking in it.

"No Link its not water," Niko said.

"All right, READY!"

"What is it?" Link asked.

"GET SET!"

"Liquor," Niko replied picking up his cup.

"GO!"

Before Link could even process the fact that he had never even consumed a drop of liquor in his life, the roar of cheering deafened his ears and in the heat of the moment he started gulping down the alcohol. He gagged at the horrible taste, but bit is back and continued to drink the liquid.

He sighed with relief when the last drip of Liquor was gone and he set the cup down, but was rewarded with another full cup being put right in front of him. He grimaced at the site of it, but could hear Nudge and Mako cheering for him in the back ground and started drinking it.

Meanwhile Tetra was still sitting at the table and Ivan joined her. She perked up in hope when Biggoron ate his last rock and belched loudly, "So can we talk now," Tetra asked hopefully.

"Not before dessert," he replied, and Tetra quietly sighed in frustration.

Back at the drinking table, Link had finished his third cup and was going onto his forth. He no longer thought that the liquor was disgusting, and was feeling very tipsy. He laughed for no reason into his glass almost spilling its contents as he tried to gulp it down. Niko and Two Gorons had already gone down, so now all who was left were Link, Gonzo, Senza and three Gorons.

"Links holding his alcohol quite well for a first timer," Mako commented to Nudge they were the two that were cheering the kid on.

When Link was handed his sixth cup the tipsy feeling was long gone, and the horrible stomach feeling has settled in. A third Goron had gone down and it looked like Link was going to be the next, he swayed on his feet and held onto the table with one hand while grabbing the cup with the other and slowly brought it to his lips and taking another gulp while willing his stomach to keep what he had already consumed inside.

"Come on Link you can do it, go, go, go," Mako cheered loudly.

The blond boy took one more gulp then his body decided it had enough, and the world tipped. He hit the ground, his hand breaking the fall and a loud sound of Aww's was heard.

"And he's down," One of the Gorons announced.

Tetra looked up at the sound that was coming from where the entire crew was standing, "What are they doing over there to be making such a racket?" she asked Ivan.

"I don't know," Ivan replied.

Tetra stood up and headed over to where they were, but stopped halfway. She could already tell what was going on by looking. Gonzo and another Goron were the only ones left chugging the liquor down. She shook her head in disgust, before walking back to Ivan, "There doing a drinking game," she answered the silent question, "That's just the thing I need, to have my entire crew wasted tonight."

"Oh no," Ivan suddenly gasped.

Tetra looked at her questionably, "I'm guessing that you didn't know that they called Link to go join them over there," Ivan assumed.

The girls face darkened with anger, she stood up in a rage and stomped over to the table they were all at, "If they got him to join, there all walking the plank tonight," she threatened.

Sure enough, Link was lying on the floor reeking of alcohol, a loud roar of cheering erupted as the last Goron fell and Gonzo was declared the winner. Tetra glared at her crew, "Oh my God, I can not believe you did this." She motioned her head toward Link.

"Oh come on Miss Tetra," Mako said, "It's a guy thing you wouldn't understand."

"He's twelve years old, that's not even legal on most islands," Tetra pointed out.

"Thirteen," Link hiccupped from the floor, none paid attention to him.

"You are all swabbing the decks in the morning, yes that means during your hangovers," Tetra dealt out there punishment, "Now back to the ship all of you, party's over."

Nudge took the job of picking up Link, because he was too intoxicated to walk himself, and they all staggered back to there boat.

Tetra headed back to the table that Biggoron was at, "He's ready to talk now," Ivan announced as she approached.

"Great, go and make sure my crew gets to the ship ok," Tetra ordered the fairy then approached the giant Goron.

"Where is your other friend?" Biggoron groaned.

"He's a little out of it right now, and won't be joining us."

Biggoron nodded understandably, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well let's cut to the chase, does Sage of Fire means anything to you?"

The Goron raised an eyebrow at her, "The Sage of Fire is a myth, may I ask why you want to know?"

"Because we're looking for the Sage of Fire."

"Trying to find a myth will lead to a wild goose chase, take my advice and forget this treasure hunt."

"Please, the myth is true, just tell me where it is mythed to be located," Tetra pleaded.

There was a short silence before Biggoron answered, "It is said to be hidden somewhere inside the volcano, but let me tell you that our kind have searched the volcano and have found nothing. And there is very little chance of you surviving since you are not resistant to heat the same way we are."

* * *

"Miss Tetra," Zuko greeted the captain as she boarded the ship, "So where are we headed next?"

"We're staying right here, and tomorrow me and Link are going to search the volcano," Tetra explained, "Speaking of which, how's the alcohol treating him."

"He definitely can't hold his alcohol very well," he pointed to small figure that was leaning over the railing across the deck, "He's been leaning over the side since we got back.

A sigh escaped Tetra's lips, she did feel sorry for the kid, unlike the rest of the crew, and approached him slowly. "Hey kid, how are you doing?"

Link gagged again, and he vomited over the side again. Tetra spotted tears leaking from his blue eyes, and she reached out to rub a hand over his back, "I feel horrible," he choked his voice very slurred.

"I bet you do, getting drunk isn't all that it's cut out to be."

"You can say that again-," the boys head fell over the side as he threw up again.

Tetra waited for him to be finished before speaking again, "Unfortunately it's far from over, the hangover starts in the morning."

Link let out a loud groan that sounded suspiciously like a strangled sob, and he slid down onto the floor of the deck with his back leaning against the side. Tetra kneeled beside him continuing to rub her hand in circles over his back, "I don't see how I could feel any worse than I feel now," Link commented miserably.

"Well, a hangover is in your head, while right now its more in your stomach. I guess in some ways it isn't any worse." Link didn't reply to her comment, his eyelids drooped shut and a moment later his head fell to the side indicating that he had finally passed out.

* * *

**I did it, finished it this morning though, but I did it. And yes I put a **_**Lord of the Rings**_** moment in the story, the drinking scene is one of my favorites in the movie. I just saw the opportunity in this chapter and had to do it. **


End file.
